The Return of Sonic
by DracoCharizard87
Summary: Cynder and her friends try to convince Sonic into joining the Anthro League.
1. Chapter 1: The Important Meeting

**DRAGON HEROES**

Another adventure for our heores picking up where the last story left off. While Tails and Cynder have gone to find Sonic, the rest of the gang are at Kyoto attending the Anthro League, so let's see what's happening there, shall we?

* * *

 **The Return of Sonic  
**

 **Chapter 1 – The Important Meeting  
**

The city of Kyoto was heavily packed with anthros as they were all gathering and talking at the entrance. Many of them were in a state of worry and stress, for they knew that the issue relating to the disappearance of the anthros at Alaska was going to be discussed at the session inside.

Blaze and the dragons arrived at the Anthro League in time to see the large crowd, and quickly they figured out that something big was about to take place.

"This is going to be rough getting inside," said Draco worryingly. "Everybody's talking like crazy!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" exclaimed Darky.

"Just stand behind me, you two," said Blaze. "We better stay together as a group and wait until the congestion eases up."

"Right," said Draco.

Blaze looked at her phone to see the wallpaper image of her and Tails together. "I sure hope Tails and Cynder have found Sonic soon enough," she said. "It's pretty clear that we have a war on our hands once Eggman spreads his reign of terror upon the world."

"How long would it take for them to reach Scotland?" Torden asked.

"Not too long," replied Blaze. "The Tornado Z is capable of flying at incredible speeds, so really, they should arrive at Scotland in about an hour or so at maximum."

"Whoa, in an hour?!" exclaimed Jakkin. "That's quite astonishing!"

"Though nowhere near as fast as Sonic," said Blaze. "Hopefully, he still as it in him to be able to cover a lot of ground in time, but given how many years it has been, well, he wouldn't be the same as he was in his teenage years."

"I think that's pretty obvious," said Percival. "Now, I only wonder if the other guys are there."

Jakkin looked up in the distance. "I could see Jeremy, Charonus, Bowser, Ignatius, Shu and the Kremlings within the crowd," he said. "But they're so far off we won't be able to talk to them until we get inside the building."

"There you are, Blaze!" exclaimed a female voice.

Blaze whirled around, and she saw a pink lady hedgehog in a white top, a light blue jacket, and a purple skirt. Following her was Cream the Rabbit with her two Chao Cheese and Butter.

"Amy!" smiled Blaze. "It's quite a delight to see you again! What brings you here in Kyoto?"

"We were absolutely sure that we would find you here," said Amy. "After all, you told us a lot about the Anthro League, and we were sure they'd be trying to stop the threat of Eggman."

"Oh yeah, I did," said Blaze, feeling very embarrassed. "I guess that must have slipped my mind or something, but yes, we believe something will be happening as well regarding this situation we're dealing with."

Cream took a look at Blaze's noticeable bump in her belly. "How are you taking care of the baby?" she asked.

"Uh, don't talk about that right now, Cream," said Blaze. "Save that for later."

"Oh, sorry," said Cream as she giggled sheepishly.

"Say, where's Tails?" asked Amy. "Surely he should be here with you."

"Tails has gone with Cynder to find Sonic," answered Blaze. "Once they manage to convince him to join the Anthro League, we should be able to have a chance in stopping Eggman."

"Ah, I see," said Amy. "Well, he better come, as it's been years since I last saw him!"

"Still having feelings for Sonic, are you?" Blaze asked with a sly grin on her face.

"You girls talk a lot," grunted Jakkin.

"Jakkin!" burst out Lily as she nudged him on the side.

"Ow!" cried Jakkin. "What was that for?"

"For being rude to Blaze, Amy and Cream," replied Lily crossly.

"And who might you dragons be?" asked Amy. "I've never seen you before."

"Ah, yes," said Cream. "Amy, these are Blaze's friends, and their names are Jakkin, Lily, Percival, Draco, Torden, Darky, and…"

Cream just stopped when she saw the familiar face of Ash, and remembered that she was the white Twilight Storm who controlled Lily months ago.

"Oh, no, look out!" she cried. "It's Princess Ash!"

"Whoa, relax there, Cream!" said Blaze quickly. "Don't be afraid, Ash has changed to a good dragon. Bit of a long story, though."

"Some things are just hard to let go," sighed Ash.

"We better stop talking," said Percival. "The crowd's moving in, so we better follow."

The group went inside the building where it was less claustrophobic. They could finally breathe as they weren't within a tight crowd.

"Ah, it's you fantastic dragons!" called a voice. "Perfect timing as we got yet another crisis happening."

"Hey, Jimmy Lionheart," said Blaze. "Yeah, it must be the missing anthros at Alaska."

"Yes, it is," said Hero.

"So you do know something," said Jimmy.

"As a matter of fact, I do," nodded Blaze. "The disappearances are being instigated by an old enemy of ours who has returned, and he's got an agenda that we must prevent."

"Then you better talk about that in the conference," said Jimmy. "Empress Celeste needs all the information she can get."

* * *

Inside the conference room, all the anthros were waiting for Empress Celeste to begin her speech. Draco sat between Bowser and Charonus, with Jeremy sitting close to them. Darky sat on Bowser's knee and the Koopa King petted him gently on the forehead. The other dragons sat nearby with Jimmy, Hero and the Kremlings.

"It's good to see you back again, Draco!" said Jeremy happily.

"My sentiments the same, Jeremy," said Draco. "You couldn't imagine what the team and I have recently been going through."

"I'm guessing that you're trying to find the trail of the missing Alaskans," said Jeremy. "I saw it on the news, and I have to say that it was absolutely terrible!"

"Yeah, someone's been behind the mess," said Draco. "Blaze is going to talk about it during the conference."

"Hush now," said Bowser. "The empress is about to make her speech, so we should pay attention to what she has to say."

Sure enough, Empress Celeste arrived at the podium with Blaze. They beckoned everyone to quiet down as they began their speech.

"Thank you all for coming to this important session," said Empress Celeste. "Now, as many of you are all aware, there is a crisis occurring at Alaska, where fifteen anthros have recently disappeared but unknown causes. As a result, they have never been found, and no one knows where they are. However, it has been brought to my attention that Miss Blaze Felini here claims to know something about the missing anthros, so I shall allow her to step forward so she can let us in on what her findings are."

"Thank you, Empress Celeste," said Blaze as the alicorn stepped away from the podium. She then cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, although I know something about the anthros that have disappeared, I unfortunately don't know their location, but I happen to know who is behind this calamity. You see, my friends and I have tangled with an evil science genius twenty years ago who went by the name of Doctor Eggman."

Everyone started questioning about Doctor Eggman. Blaze raised her arm to quiet them down again. "Doctor Eggman attempted to conquer the world using armies of robots he made out of animals he kidnapped," she continued. "After twenty years of his disappearance, he has returned and planning world domination once again."

The crowd started panicking upon hearing the news.

"What are we going to do?" shrieked one giraffe.

"No need to panic," said Blaze. "I have sent Tails and Cynder to try to recruit one of my closest allies who could provide us with great assistance in stopping the Eggman threat, but all the while, we're going to have to assemble some of the finest and well-trained teams in order to counter the robots he will unleash upon the world."

While Blaze continued on talking, Draco thought about Cynder and Tails, hoping that they have made their journey to Scotland unscathed. He had a feeling that with Eggman's robot army running amok, the mission could be more difficult and dangerous than it could have been.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** More Sonic characters are showing up, and we'll be seeing even more collaborating with the dragons as the story progresses!


	2. Chapter 2: Sonic in Exile

**Chapter 2 – Sonic in Exile  
**

Cynder focused her eyes on Sonic, full of grim determination to convince him to join the Anthro League. She held on tightly to the Chaos Emerald, which she still had poised towards him as she knew he was the only one who could be able to use it and the others. There was a long silence, with nothing making a sound except for the whistling breeze that echoed throughout the Isle of Skye.

At last, Sonic broke the silence. "Who are you?" he asked in a deep tone of voice.

"My name is Cynder," replied the black dragoness. "I am from the Anthro League and I have come here on behalf of Blaze the Cat."

Sonic finally understood once he heard the name of his old friend. "So, you're the dragon girl Blaze has talked about years ago," he said solemnly. "I had never imagined that our paths would finally meet. Are you alone?"

"Um, no actually," said Cynder. "In fact, I happened to be accompanied with who I believe is your closest friend and sidekick."

Tails arrived to see the ongoing conversation, and he was surprised at how much Sonic has changed since he last saw him.

"Sonic, it's been awhile!" he exclaimed. "I can't believe that this is where I would find you!"

"Well, it sure has been a long time, Tails," said Sonic, feeling somewhat content to see Tails again. "You're looking quite well as always and you have grown a lot."

"Everyone misses you, Sonic," said Tails. "There has been so much happening that you really need to come back!"

"Yes, indeed," agreed Cynder. "Doctor Eggman has returned and is up to no good again kidnapping innocent citizens and turning them into robots. Surely, you do know all that, don't you?"

Sonic's expression turned sullen again. "Yes, I have sensed that Eggman's back and is wreaking havoc," he said. "That's why I went into my self-imposed exile here in Scotland, so I won't have to face the shame of not destroying my old archenemy."

Cynder was indignant. "What kind of a talk is that coming from you?" she asked. "Have you forgotten who you are? You are Sonic the Hedgehog! The blue blur! The legend! The one who saved the world from total dictatorship! Surely all of those accolades are worth something!"

"She's right, old friend," said Tails as he came close to the blue hedgehog. "I want you to regain your usual positive self, the one who never backed down from a challenge whenever it presents itself to him."

Sonic frowned. "Do you know how it feels to have failed at something?" he asked despondently. "I honestly thought I have destroyed Eggman for good all those years ago, but to sense that he is still alive and far from beaten, that has devastated me beyond belief. All of my friends, all of the people, all the nations and culture, everything I held dear, I have failed them…"

"The Sonic I know would never say that!" exclaimed Tails. "He would come out of hiding and try to fix what he overlooked! That was your mantra, and you should still uphold your cherished beliefs of perseverance and determination!"

"That was the younger immature me," said Sonic. "Now that I'm older and wiser, I realised that I can't see the world through rose-coloured glasses."

"Please, Sonic," Cynder begged. "We're trying to reach out to you. We can't stop Eggman from finding all the Chaos Emeralds without your assistance. There's no other way."

"Do it for me, big brother," said Tails sadly. "Do it for Blaze, Amy, Knuckles, and Shadow. Do it for the world that needs you, and join the Anthro League."

Sonic thought deeply on the matter. He looked at the sad, disappointed expressions of Tails and Cynder, and could see that they really need him. He was still unsure if he could return from his exile, but considered the possibility that his friends would still be there for him even if he had not fully stopped Eggman twenty years ago. After wrestling with his thoughts, Sonic realised that it was time to make his decision.

"Oh, alright," he conceded. "I won't join whatever this Anthro League is, but I will help out to find the Chaos Emeralds and thwart Eggman."

"I knew you still have that drive!" said Tails happily.

"There is one condition, however," added Sonic. "If you can fetch me a good chili dog, and I mean the best tasting one ever made, then I'll really consider it."

"Uh, okay then?" said Cynder in bewilderment.

"Sonic, there's no time to be thinking about food!" protested Tails. "Don't you see how serious this is? A war is about to break loose, and all you want right now is to eat a chili dog?"

"I was only kidding!" laughed Sonic. "Of course, I will come with you two! The chili dog can wait! I'm still not going to join the Anthro League, though."

Tails and Cynder could do nothing but awkwardly exchanged laughter.

"Nice one, Sonic," said Tails. "That was still pretty twisted of you to make such an offer."

"I couldn't resist it, and it was worth it," said Sonic cheekily.

"Let's get going," muttered Cynder. "The rest of the guys must be worried sick and wondering what's taking us so long."

"Yeah, good idea," said Tails. "The Tornado's all the way down near the ocean, Sonic, and you can ride on its wings just like old times."

"Sounds perfect to me," smiled Sonic as he followed Tails and Cynder. "Tell me, where exactly are we going?"

"We're going to Kyoto, Japan," said Cynder. "That's where Blaze and the group are at right now, and they should be done with their appointment at the Anthro League."

"A group, eh?" asked Sonic. "Anyway I know in particular?"

"I'm afraid not," replied Tails. "You'll be meeting a group of dragons when we get there, but they're all really nice. One of them happens to that friend of mine I've been telling you about, you know, Draco."

"Ah, yes, I remember you telling me about him," said Sonic. "How are things going with you and Draco?"

"Going pretty good, bro," said Tails. "I think you'll also get some kicks getting to know the other dragons like Jakkin, Percival, and especially Torden and Lily."

"Heh, they really sound totally radical," said Sonic, now feeling eager to make new friends.

"There's the Tornado," said Cynder.

As the three reached the bottom, Sonic could see Tails' plane, and he was impressed.

"Looks like you've really gave the Tornado a new look," he said brightly.

"It's now the Tornado Z," said Tails. "I've revamped it so that it could fly faster than ever before. Hop on the board the wings, Sonic! They're all yours!"

"With pleasure, Tails," smiled Sonic, and he jumped on the plane's wings. "Let's get zooming, you guys!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Lion and the Dragon

**Chapter 3 – The Lion and the Dragon  
**

Seething with anger at losing the Chaos Emerald thanks to the Pyre Squad, Doctor Eggman stomped into his laboratory in the mountains. He was certain that Tails, Blaze and their dragons took it, which made him felt that they must have already found Sonic.

"I was so close to achieving my goal," he muttered to himself. "And those three fools have ruined it! Well, now they have made it into my list of sworn enemies!"

While the robots continued their work in the laboratory, Eggman went to his computer, figuring out his next course of action for world domination, but he was more interested in discovering more about the Pyre Squad.

"Computer!" he barked. "I want you to analyse the names of Ciara, Scorcher, and Cronk!"

After typing in the names, the computer started loading and searching for information. It took some time before it finally found what Eggman has been looking for. Squinting at the screen, he read the background on the Pyre Squad.

 _Ciara, Scorcher and Cronk, a trio of dragons from a dragon supremacist organisation called the Obsidian Devourers. Status of which is unknown, as apparently it is hiding somewhere after the Dark Queen Vildouleur was destroyed and is currently under the leadership of Lord Sardius. Ultimate goal is to achieve global dictatorship under a dragon regime._

Eggman smirked after reading their profile information.

"Ha! Fat chance that they will conquer the world!" he scoffed. "Only I have the privilege to rule this planet, and there's no way that anybody, not even a bunch of giant fire-breathing lizards, will take that away from me! No matter, the Pyre Squad wouldn't even know how to use the Chaos Emeralds properly, and speaking of which, I've got six more to find before those miserable misfits can, especially that blue hedgehog! That failure was a mere setback."

Doctor Eggman stood up from his seat and as he thought about his next move, a sinister grin crossed his face when he figured out what he was going to do.

"Doctor, what is your command?" asked one of the egg pawns.

"Assemble all aerial and ground fleets!" ordered Eggman. "The time has come for us to attack the unsuspecting nations! The next phase of our hostile takeover is at hand!"

"Affirmative," replied the egg pawn, and they went back the opposite direction.

Eggman climbed onto his Eggmobile and started the engine, feeling more confident that his next plan was not going to end in failure this time.

 _It's only a matter of time,_ he thought to himself. _Soon after I get all the major cities in panic, they will be greeted by my latest superweapon. Everyone will have no choice but to grovel at my feet if they know what's good for them!_

* * *

"It shouldn't take them that long to get back here now. What's keeping them?"

Torden grumbled impatiently as he, the dragons, Charonus, Jimmy and Hero waited for Cynder and Tails to return with Sonic. Amy, Cream, Bowser, Jeremy and the Kremlings were also with the group. It had only been a couple of hours after the conclusion of the Anthro League meeting, but to Torden, he felt as if he had been waiting forever.

"Patience, Torden," said Blaze. "It is a bit of a flight towards Scotland, so they will take some time to finally come back."

"I just want to really crack that Eggman open for all the atrocities he's doing right at this moment!" declared Torden. "That kind of deed is unforgivable!"

"We won't be going anywhere being too rash," said Charonus. "Now, we really need a plan on how we'll hold him off while hunting for the Chaos Emeralds."

"That should not be a problem," said Jimmy.

"What do you mean?" asked Draco.

"After taking some thought on the Eggman and your quest on finding the Chaos Emeralds, Hero and I have decided that we will handle these tasks individually," said Jimmy. "In other words, one of us will accompany you into finding the emeralds while the other will be leading the fleet to counter Eggman's robot army."

"So, who's going to go with us and who's going to lead the fleet?" asked Jeremy.

"We have already decided, _amigo_ ," said Hero. "Jimmy has helped me learn how to pilot aircraft, though I still decided to use my wings to go around, and I'll be the one leading the aerial feet."

"As for me, I'm going to accompany you on your hunt for the emeralds," said Jimmy. "Aside from being a pilot, I'm also pretty good at searching for treasure, so whenever you need some assistance in finding something of value, like gems, stones, and all that, I'm pleased to be at your service."

"That's good to know," said Lily. "We're going to need all the help we can get!"

"I better hurry to catch up with the air fleet to Alaska," said Hero. "It's going to be one tough mission, but I will do my best in fending off the robots, Jimmy."

"Good luck, Hero," said Jimmy. "Please promise that you will come back in one piece."

"I'll try, _amigo_ ," promised Hero and he shook his lion friend's hand.

"See you when you get back, Hero!" called the dragons.

Hero nodded as he took off into the sky to meet the Anthro League airfleet.

"Now then," began Jimmy. "Where are we going?"

"Well, Jimmy, we have to wait for Tails and Cynder to come back with someone who could really be of great help to us," said Draco. "We don't know if they have managed to recruit him into the Anthro League, though."

"I'm sure he will," said Amy. "My Sonic would never back down to challenging Eggman, you can bet on that."

"Sonic the Hedgehog?" asked Jimmy. "You're talking about _the_ Sonic who saved the world from the dictatorship of Eggman twenty years ago?"

"Yes, that is correct," said Torden. "How do you know about him?"

"He has been a legend among us anthros," replied Jimmy. "Although he never was part of the Anthro League, I can safely say that he has the qualifications to become an honorary member."

"Wow," said Draco. "It sounds like he has accomplished a lot to lay an impression on you."

"Indeed he has," smiled Jimmy.

"One thing, though," said Percival. "Tails still has the Chaos Locator 5000, so we can't be able to carry on the task of finding the emeralds without it."

"I wouldn't say that," said Blaze and she took out of her pocket the very machine they needed. "Tails considered that we might be starting the search right after the meeting, so he gave the Chaos Locator to me before he left."


	4. Chapter 4: Back in the Game

**Chapter 4 – Back in the Game**

The dragons were pleased to see the Chaos Locator in Blaze's possession while the others were amazed at the sight of the invention. Amy and Cream knew Tails had a talent for creating machines, but never had they imagined that he could make something that could be very useful for locating Chaos Emeralds.

"What's that?" asked Jeremy.

"That is the Chaos Locator 5000," said Blaze. "It helps us track Chaos Emeralds, though it doesn't pinpoint where it is exactly, like you could be very close to one, and it could buried underground or something."

"I'm wondering," said Draco. "How did Tails manage to make such a really indispensable gadget like that?"

"Well, do you remember that talisman you and the others got for me from Dracula's castle?" asked Blaze. "The Chaos Locator was made out of some of the energy Tails extracted from it."

"Really?" exclaimed the dragons. "Wow, so that's why you wanted us to enter the castle to find the Hearthstone Talisman."

"Partly, yes," said Blaze. "But there's more work going on with it, as we found that it has the power to link up with other dimensions."

"That's incredible!" said Jeremy. "So does that mean that I could be able to travel to some other world that could be in the far reaches of space?"

"You could say that's a possibility," smiled Blaze.

"I'm looking forward to seeing that once it's completed," said Bowser. "It really makes me want to travel back to the realm of the Mushroom Kingdom and see how my kids and former minions are doing."

"That will come once we managed to make a machine that can warp us through dimensions," said Blaze. "It will just take some time."

"Speaking of time," began Torden. "Where are those three? They should have been here by now!"

"I agree," said Amy. "I want to see my Sonic again!"

Blaze thought for a moment, and considered that it would be senseless to wait for her husband and friends to return, especially when they had Eggman to worry about along with finding the other six Chaos Emeralds.

"Since some of us are getting restless," she said. "I'd say we should start moving and continue our search for the emeralds. Besides, Tails will know and understand, given the severity of the situation, and if Sonic is with him and Cynder, he'll be able to trounce Eggman if he starts any trouble with us."

"Sounds like a good plan, Blaze," said Draco. "It's better that we move quickly than just wait around for who knows how long when we have bigger fish to fry."

"What about me?" Jeremy asked. "Can't I tag along with you guys?"

"Sure, you can," smiled Blaze. "And Charonus, you can come too, if you like."

"It will be an honour to take part of this hunt you're doing," said Charonus.

"You can bet that I'm coming with you too," said Bowser. "I can't afford to let anything happen to Draco and Darky, and anyone who dares to mess with the group shall taste my fist!"

"Excellent, glad that you chose to come, Bowser," said Blaze.

"If Sonic's going to show up soon, then you can bet Cream and I will be coming along!" exclaimed Amy.

"Very well, then," said Blaze. "But if things get dicey, better let Tails take you and Cream home."

"Sure, not a problem, Blaze," smiled Cream.

Blaze then turned to the Kremlings. "What about you five?" she asked.

"Oh, we'd love to, but we've got some important matters to deal with in the building," said Klump. "And Krusha here was going to have a sparring session with Ignatius."

"Duh, that Incineroar and his Pikachu sure makes fightin' fun," said Krusha.

"My kid siblings and I are gonna check Krusha square off with those two homeboys," said Kalypso. "Ya go ahead and enjoy whatever it is you're doing."

"That's settled then," said Blaze. "Come on, everyone! Off we go!"

* * *

After saying their goodbyes to the Kremlings, the team used the Transporter Device to resume the search for the Chaos Emeralds. They arrived at the remote island of Tasmania, where the Chaos Locator has picked up yet another Chaos Emerald close by.

"Well, this should be a piece of cake," said Blaze as she led the way.

Soon, they arrived at a clearing through the woods. The Chaos Locator was blinking rapidly, but like before, there was no emerald in sight.

"Do you think it could be buried like the first one?" asked Percival.

"No, no idea," said Blaze. "But we should keep our eyes open in case we find anything extraordinary."

"At last, I have found you fools again!" crowed a familiar voice.

Surprised, the team turned around and to their dismay, they could see Doctor Eggman on his Eggmobile. This time, he was flanked by two mean-looking robots, both armed with deadly spears.

"It's Eggman!" shrieked Cream.

"He looks so different, though!" squeaked Amy.

"Not you again!" hissed Blaze.

"It's all over now," said Eggman as he cackled wickedly. "I'll take it from here and find the next Chaos Emerald!"

"Oh no, you won't!" growled Charonus. "I've heard about you and what you're doing to the innocent anthros!"

"So we have yet another red dino-dragon," said Eggman as he looked at Charonus. "You don't look so tough! Get them, robots and find that Chaos Emerald they've stolen from me!"

The two robots advanced on the team, but they managed to get out of the way. Unfortunately, they have caught Amy and Cream and they held them tightly on their grasp.

"Help us!" they squealed.

"Amy! Cream!" cried Blaze. "Hold on, I'll save you!"

Blaze ran up to the two robots and delivered mighty kicks, but their armour was so resilient that they left the cat with sore feet. She groaned in pain while holding on to her legs, but the robots drew closer to her.

"Foolish move, Blaze" taunted Eggman. "Now, you shall be the first one to be crushed!"

Blaze tried to move, but to no avail. She could only watch as the two robots drew closer to her. In the nick of time, a blue streak zoomed through the robots, incapacitating them at once. Everyone was shocked when they saw a blue hedgehog standing before them.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** At last, Sonic's ready to kick some butt! Eggman and his robots better watch out!


	5. Chapter 5: Unlikely Assistance

**Chapter 5 – Unlikely Assistance**

"Sonic, you're back!" exclaimed Amy happily as the two downed robots released her and Cream. She rushed towards Sonic to give him a long, affectionate hug.

"Uh, thanks, Amy," said Sonic awkwardly as he tried to break away.

"It's about time that you show up, Sonic," said Blaze. "We're in quite a pickle here!"

"Long time no see, Blaze," nodded Sonic.

"So, you have finally come, hedgehog," said Eggman in an irritated voice.

"Well, well, so the egghead shows his ugly mug," replied Sonic. "I thought I destroyed you all those years ago!"

"And you should have, my wretched foe," retorted Eggman. "You should have known that the Eggman you thought you have destroyed was just a dummy robot I made so that I can continue my operations underground while you and the rest of your friends were celebrating over my apparent defeat. Since you've humiliated me tons of times, I'd say now we are even."

"Eggman, you have certainly sunk yourself a new low," declared Sonic. "I am going to put a stop to your malevolent schemes for good this time!"

"Don't be so sure about that, Sonic," Eggman gloated. "I may have lost the Chaos Emerald to your foolish friends, but I am far from defeated, and this time, I'll be the one who emerges victorious! You see, I have plans for the Earth as I will eventually reveal my latest and most powerful superweapon! Everyone will be forced to submit themselves to me or the consequences will be exceptionally severe for the entire world!"

"Sonic will never be intimidated by your lame threats, Eggman!" shouted Amy. "Despite having grown older, which the same can be said about you, I'm positive he's got plenty of tricks up his sleeve to bring you down!"

"We shall see about that," grunted Eggman.

"You should know that if you're causing trouble, I'm going to see to that you go down in disgrace," said Sonic. "And I believe that with my newest allies, we'll be an unstoppable force!"

"We're going to show you what happens when you mess with dragons, Eggman!" declared Torden as the other dragons gathered next to Sonic, ready to come to his aid.

Eggman sneered. "My, you dragons certainly have a lot of guts to try to challenge the great Doctor Eggman, even if it is our second encounter." he said. "It should be time for me to teach you all a lesson."

"Come and get some, Eggman!" said Jakkin, and he and Torden turned to their friends. "Are you guys ready?"

"We are," said Percival. "But shouldn't we wait for Cynder? We'd have a better chance if we wait for her to come back."

"There's no time, Percival," said Torden. "We better fend off Eggman right now or he'll toast us all!"

"Hold on, guys, we're coming!" called a voice.

In the nick of time, Cynder arrived with Tails flying the Tornado Z.

"Sorry for taking so long, everyone," said Cynder. "We've been following Sonic when he decided to zoom off to this very place. Somehow he knew that's where you would be right at this moment."

Eggman grinned. "So there are more of you, eh? You know, I've been wondering where you've been since our last encounter. But even if you combine your efforts, it will all be for naught, and I'll be the one who is going to win!"

"You just don't know when to give up, do you?" hissed Cynder.

"Of course not!" declared Eggman. "I will not stop until I have all the Chaos Emeralds and the world in my control!"

"Not if I have anything to say about!" said Sonic, clenching his fists. He then turned to his friends. "Is everyone all set?"

"You bet!" shouted the group.

Tails looked at Blaze for a moment. "Blaze," he began. "Since you're in no condition to fight at this moment, I suggest you stay here and look after Darky while we tackle Eggman and his robot minions."

"Good thinking, Tails," said Blaze. "But please do be careful out there. I can't afford to see you get hurt."

"Let's do this!" roared Jakkin and in an instant he shapeshifted into a Charizard.

"Hey, two can play at the game!" declared Jeremy, and following suit, he transformed into a raptor. "In this form, I can move so nimbly the robots will never be able to catch me!"

"Right, time to party!" said Sonic, feeling pumped up to fight.

The group rushed towards the robots, delivering blows while evading their spears. They made quick work out of the first two, but Eggman summoned more of them. Eventually, the team discovered that they were hopelessly outnumbered.

"Not bad at all!" laughed Eggman. "But resistance is futile! I will keep calling in more robots for assistance and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"Drat!" pouted Sonic. "We're not going anywhere at this rate!"

"We can't give up that easily," said Torden. "I'm ready to take them all out if it kills me!"

Doctor Eggman sneered. "Looks like things are becoming increasingly hopeless for you! Now, it's time for your demise!"

The robots advanced in on the group, when suddenly, a laser beam flew from out of nowhere and knocked one robot into the ground. The group were surprised when they looked to the direction the beam came from and saw the Pyre Squad in their latest contraption.

"No one dares to lay a finger on our enemies!" declared Ciara. "That's our job!"

"The Pyre Squad!" exclaimed Draco. "They must be up to no good again!"

"Looks like we'll have to deal with both Eggman and the Pyre Squad," grumbled Jakkin. "This is not our day!"

"Hold on a minute, guys," said Cynder. "Let's just wait and see what they're here for. I have a feeling that this may be the chance we needed."

"Not you three again!" growled Eggman. "You ruined my plan the first time! For that, I will see to it that you will pay!"

"Is that right?" laughed Cronk. "Well, you know we want those Chaos Emeralds! They will be a great asset to our boss!"

"You three idiots don't even know how to use the Chaos Emeralds!" snorted Eggman. "But enough of that, if you plan to interfere with me, then you've got another thing coming, and this time, you won't be getting away!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I sincerely apologise for the delay, but I've been having a bit of writer's block, which is an absolute pain. But at least this chapter's done, and we've got yet another altercation between Eggman and the Pyre Squad! Last chapter should be up soon to top off what happens next.


	6. Chapter 6: The Blue Emerald

**Chapter 6 – The Blue Emerald  
**

The robots focused on the Pyre Squad and prepared to attack the trio while the team looked on. They could only wonder what to do next.

"Shall we help them out?" Cream asked.

"Are you kidding?" snorted Jakkin. "Those three are nothing but trouble, always pestering us wherever we go!"

"But they're going to take out Eggman," said Sonic. "Still, I wonder, who are those three dragons?"

"They're the Pyre Squad, Sonic," said Cynder. "They belong to an evil organisation called the Obsidian Devourers, who we've defeated some time ago, but even so, they're still out and about causing us grief."

"It's funny how they do bad things yet they're doing something good at the moment," said Amy.

"I suggest we let things play out for the moment," said Bowser. "When the right opportunity comes, we'll take care of Eggman."

"Good thinking, big turtle-dragon," said Sonic. "Though I'm more tempted to head out there as I'm the one Eggman is after."

"Well, we better not do anything rash, pal, or else all our efforts will be wasted, pal," said Bowser. "And by the way, my name's Bowser."

"Okay then," said Sonic.

"Better look now, you guys," said Cynder. "The Pyre Squad trio are making quick work out of Eggman's robots. Maybe they're going to succeed, which would make them somewhat useful to us for the first time."

Sure enough, the Pyre Squad with their mechanical contraption managed to knock out most Eggman's robots. The last one charged straight for the trio with its hammer, but they grabbed it and knocked it towards the pile of broken robots.

Eggman was furious. "How dare you make a mockery out of my fine army?!" he growled. "Now you have really done it, and I'll see to it that you'll suffer the consequences!"

"Oh, the big bad egg is really mad, I'm so scared," taunted Ciara.

Scorcher and Cronk laughed hysterically.

"THAT IS IT!" bellowed Eggman and he pushed a button which caused the earth to tremor as two large arms protruded from his Eggmobile and a large red, metallic armour covered around his hovercar.

Tails, Blaze and the dragons gasped in shock as the Eggmobile became heavily armed, while Sonic grinned at the thought of taking down Eggman's latest contraption.

"What the heck is that?" exclaimed Draco.

"I don't know, but it can't be good," said Cynder.

"Seems like Eggman still has it in him despite all those years," said Tails grimly.

"No matter what, I'm still ready for any tricks he has up his sleeve," said Sonic. "That machine will be destroyed before he knows it!"

"Well now, what do you think about my Eggmobile's new outfit?" Eggman beamed at the Pyre Squad.

"That won't intimidate us!" laughed the Pyre Squad. "We're still going to take you out!"

Eggman and the Pyre Squad resumed their fight, exchanging blow after blow, and they seemed evenly matched. Just then, after several collisions, the Pyre Squad delivered a strong charge that caused sparks to burst out between their machines. Then, the Pyre Squad's contraption started to fall apart, letting off rounds of black smoke which each pop before finally exploding into pieces, sending the dragon trio airborne into the distance yet again. Although Eggman's armour endured a lot of damage, it was heavily dented to the point that it would break with one more blow.

"Now's our chance," said Bowser. "Come on, gang, let's go and get him!"

Immediately, the team dashed towards Eggman while Blaze stayed behind with Darky, Amy and Cream.

"Tut, tut, they have managed to nearly wreck my Eggmobile's armour," complemented Eggman. "No matter, now that those three troublemakers are out of the way, I can finally resume to taking care of the other fools, starting with…"

"Surprise!" shouted Sonic as he rammed right on the armour, catching the doctor off guard.

"You!" scowled Eggman. "I'm going to make you pay, you miserable show-off!"

"We shall see about that," said Sonic. "I got a large team of dragons to help me out, and it looks like your sorry outfit is on the brink of destruction."

"I still have plenty of steam left, so don't think you can easily win," said Eggman. "This will be a delight to finally squash you like a bug, and I might as well roboticise the rest of your pitiful band!"

"Ha, bring it on, egg belly!" declared Sonic.

Eggman attempted to grab Sonic with the Eggmobile's arms, but the blue hedgehog dodged the attack and responded with another charge towards the armour. Cynder and the dragons joined the battle, including Tails. It was not long until the armour started to fall apart as it sputtered out smoke.

"Face it, Eggman, it's over!" shouted Tails.

"You might as well give it up," said Cynder. "Your battle armour is already destroyed."

"Don't think you have won that easily!" growled Eggman. "The battle may be over, but I'm far from beaten! Just you wait once I reveal my secret weapon!"

"Oh really?" asked Sonic. "What is this secret weapon you're talking about?"

Eggman grinned devilishly. "You'll soon see," he said. "The world will be mine once I reveal it, and there's no way you can stop me this time!"

Laughing maniacally, Eggman ejected his Eggmobile from the decaying armour as it finally collapsed and he sped off into the horizon.

"He's getting away!" shouted Torden. "We must stop him!"

"That won't be necessary," said Sonic. "We're the ones who won this round, so Eggman won't be a threat for now."

"I could only wonder about that secret weapon of his," said Percival. "Whatever it is, it sounds very ominous."

"Nothing that could really bring me down," said Sonic confidently. "After all, I'm the one who foiled a lot of his schemes for world domination all those years back, so I could do it again!"

Tails smiled. "Well, it's good to have you back again, Sonic," he said. "But right now, we better continue looking for the Chaos Emeralds."

"Hold on a second, everyone!" called Cynder. "Look what I have found!"

Curious, the team turned around to face Cynder who was looking at a nearby stream. Deep in the water was something glowing very brightly.

"Could it really be?" wondered Blaze.

"It sure looks like it," said Cynder, and she dove into the water, picked up the glowing object and emerged to present a bright blue jewel which looked just like the very first Chaos Emerald they have found.

Sonic was pleased. "Well, Cynder," he said. "You have found the second Chaos Emerald! Good work!"

"Don't mention it," said Cynder modestly. "I'm just glad that we managed to keep Eggman from discovering the emerald."

"Cynder, you really have a knack for locating jewels," said Blaze. "There is no doubt that you will be a great help to Sonic for this quest."

"Blaze, there's just one thing I want to know," said Sonic. "Why didn't you step in to help us? Surely with your pyrokinesis, you could have easily destroyed Eggman's robots and his contraption."

"Uh, Sonic," said Tails. "Blaze is currently not in the right shape for fighting, just look at her."

Sonic took a look at Blaze and then he noticed her bulging belly. At first, he thought that she was gaining weight, but when he looked at her flustered face, he realised that it was something different.

"So, you and Tails are expecting a child, is that right?" he asked.

"Yes, Sonic, I am pregnant," said Blaze. "It's only a matter of time until the baby finally comes."

"Well, congratulations," smiled Sonic. "One thing for sure, you and Tails are going to be blessed with a very beautiful baby."

"Thanks for the compliment, buddy," said Tails. "The family will soon be larger."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'd say it's about time we start goin' home," said Jakkin. "It's been quite a day, and we deserve a break from fightin' that bad egg."

"You could say that again, Jakkin," said Sonic. "I'm hungry, and I sure am hankering for some succulent chili dogs."

"That won't be a problem," said Lily brightly. "I'm a cook and I can make the most delicious food you have ever tasted."

"Allow me to show you how to make chili dogs, Lily," said Amy. "I got a good list of recipes which I can share with you."

"Don't forget pizzas and dim sums," said Draco as he licked his lips.

"Guess we all are famished after this event," laughed Charonus.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" asked Jakkin. "Let's all head to our village, everyone!"

And the team got themselves to return to Japan so they could have a feast at the Ise-Shima National Park dragon village. With two Chaos Emeralds in their possession, they felt sure that they would be able to thwart Eggman's goal for world domination, especially with Sonic's help, and they also planned to prepare themselves for when the evil doctor eventually reveals his secret weapon.

The team's greatest adventure has just begun.

 **To Be Continued…**

* * *

Finally, this story is finished. Probably the hardest one for me to ever write, but it's worth the wait. So, now the team's got five more Chaos Emeralds to collect, but what is Dr. Eggman's secret weapon? We shall find out in the next story!


End file.
